


Our Last Night

by ArtisanGriffinKane



Series: Kabby Thoughts from my Tumblr Blog [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisanGriffinKane/pseuds/ArtisanGriffinKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post s3. Abby and Marcus are sharing the last night on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work i made in the middle of a sleepless night. I posted it on Tumblr and this serie will collect all the Tumblr Kabby Fic from now on. Remember, I am not used to this kind of works, so don't panic, I am not starting a depressive Kabby serie! I hope you willl like it though. It's a "Worst case scenario" kind of work. In the end, if the Earth will win, they will be together, that's it!

 

Her hands are all over him. She is _searching_ for his _heart_ under his bronze skin. He is breathing in her hair. Abby has her eyes closed, she is _smiling_ , a shy and delicate smile in the corner of her lips. Marcus is holding her, his arms are around her tiny figure, she is now nuzzling in his neck.

 

His hair are a little _damp_ , because of the heat that is taking control of these days. She is gripping them with her hand, her tapered fingers are running between his locks. He is _lost_ in her scent.

 

The sun is setting, the horizon is orange and bright. The window is overlooking the mountains’ outline.

 

Everything is _quiet_. The day is dying and the night will rise soon.

 

But Abby and Marcus are not paying attention to the world now. They are taking their _time_ to discover and to savor each other. Abby is feeling the strong and powerful force of Marcus around her. Marcus is protecting her delicate figure.

 

His mouth is _savoring_ her creamy skin. Her hands are drawing roads on his, roads that makes sense just to her. She is _marking_ every _scar_. She will remember them _forever_ after this night.

 

He is now tightening his grip on her flesh, he wants to leave there his _traces_. As he is tracing a path on her body, as she is a _map_. The _treasure_ is her heart. Her _love_.

 

Abby is still smiling, but now she is leaning forward, her head is against his shoulder and she is kissing his collarbone. He lets out a content sigh, he likes when she kisses him there. She knows that. So she keeps doing it.

 

Time doesn’t matter now. Because his hands are tracing a line down her spine, her bare skin is _shivering_ , she feels her breath caught in her throat. He is smiling on her skin. She feels that.

 

She is moving away from him, _just a little bit_ , she wants to have enough space between them to be able to look him in the eyes, because she _needs_ to tell him _something_.

 

Marcus is taking his time with her. She is moving in his arms and he is about to protest, but she is smiling, her eyes are warm, so he is _staring_ at her now, in silence.

 

She moves a little bit, getting comfortable on his lap, her legs are parted, her body heat is warming him up. _They are sharing everything tonight_.

 

_“I love you”_ it’s a whisper, so delicate that he can hear it just because she is few inches away from him. He smiles.

 

_“I love you”_ his voice is deep, warm and his words are sincere, real. She smiles and is cupping his face between her tiny hands now.

 

She leans a little bit, her mouth is almost on his.

 

_Almost_.

 

Her breath is _warm_ , his tongue is popping out his lips, he wants to _taste_ her. He wants to _feel_ her. But she is smiling, her heart full of _love_. She wants to take it slowly.

 

Her lips are parting, Marcus is already savoring on the tip of his tongue her taste, but she is still not closing the gap between them. She is still cupping his face, her hands are careful on his beard. Her head is not tilted to the side, and suddenly, mouth still a little bit open, she is _looking_ inside his eyes.

 

Her deep and warm brown eyes are _shining_ , the orange sunlight is _shimmering_ into her irises, she is so beautiful that Marcus could cry. _But he will not_.

 

She smiles, closing her lips, then she is leaning a little bit more and this time her forehead is resting against his.

 

They stay like that for a bunch of seconds, that are passing _slowly_ , with calm, relaxed. Her breath is _controlled_ , her heart is _dancing_ in her chest, her hands are _caressing_ his features.

 

_Marcus is in love. Abby is in love._

 

Suddenly he feels the _urge_ to kiss her, this time for real. So he is leaning, she is not complaining, and in a moment, his mouth is on hers.

 

Her lips are _soft_ , as always, her taste is _delicate_ , she is almost _sweet_ , even so she hasn’t eaten nothing sweet in the last 12 hours. Her skin is _soft_ , and her tongue is _gentle_ , caressing and licking with _care_.

 

His lips are a little rough, because of the beard. Even so he is gentle and his kisses are _tender_ , _lovely_ , _careful_. His beard is tickling her soft skin, she is smiling in his mouth.

 

The kiss now is becoming _hotter_ , hungrier, _powerful_. The passion is rising between their bodies. The warm of her center is joining his own, he can feel her, his body can feel hers. So they start to move a little.

 

Abby is _rocking_ gently on his lap. Her hips are delicate, not too rough. Even so, her passion is almost _palpable_ , he can feel it, he can smell it, he can taste it on her lips. He can sees the _desire_ in her eyes, between a kiss and an other. He can sees it in her movements, _weighted_ but _vigorous_ enough to make him feel dizzy.

 

And Abby can feel his arousal _growing_ , his desire is rising with hers. They are moving and slowly falling in love again, together.

 

Their movements are faster now. Her knees are pressed on the mattress of their tiny bed. His hands are on her hips, _guiding_ her. Even so she doesn’t need to be guided. She _knows_ how he likes it. She knows how _fast_ or _slow_ she has to go. She knows everything now. But she likes that he still wants to take a firm grip on her waist, as to say _“I got you, you got me, we are doing this together, I follow you, you follow me”_

 

She is _devouring_ his lips. Her tongue is inside of his mouth. His teeth are roaming on her lower lip. Their tastes are _joined_.

 

Now they are not Abby and Marcus as two _distinct persons_. They are Abby and Marcus as a _one human being_.

 

And so her hands are traveling down his back. His are traveling up hers. And when she is _caressing_ his hardness, he is gripping her hair with force, but not enough to hurt her.

 

Her breath is _dancing_ inside his throat, and her hand is around his length. And he is moaning, pushing his mouth forward, _capturing_ more of her lips, as to eat her in it all.

 

She is smiling, one hand between their bodies, the other on his shoulder, to stabilize herself on him.

 

When she starts to stroke him, he cups one of her breast, and gently he picks one of her nipples between his fingers. She is moaning with him now.

 

Her movements are slow, she is delicate, he is going out of his mind, and he loves it.

 

Abby loves to make him _undone_ , like a puzzle, in her hands. And he loves to let her lead the way.

 

She is taking _control_ now, she is in power. Even so they are not _fighting_ for this. They are _enjoying_ this and he wants her to do what she wants with him tonight.

 

And now she is still stroking him gently, he is panting and is whispering her name, between few _“I love yous”_ and now she is _crying_.

 

Her tears are slow, salty and warm. He can feel the _wetness_ of them on his cheeks. But he doesn’t want to ask, he doesn’t need to.

 

He knows.

 

_This is their last night._

 

_This is their last moment together._

 

So she is making him come, with delicate and gentle strokes, her hand is warm, her tears are warm, her heart is _open_ , her kisses are full of love. And Marcus is over the edge, and when he starts to tremble, he bites her lips. She is moaning in his mouth. Her tears stop on her cheeks.

 

And after a second, when his body is _melting_ between hers, he cups her face. Kissing away all the _sadness_ , kissing away, _even if just for that moment_ , all the _pain_.

 

And Abby is letting him doing so. She wants to feel something more powerful than fear, more powerful than sadness and pain.

 

_She wants to feel the love._

 

And the only one able to make her feel that, is _him_.

 

So when he is stroking her sides, roaming his hands all over her skin, she is letting him do that. She wants to _lose_ herself in his touch. Tonight and for ever.

 

_But this is their last night. They have just this moment._

 

Because life is like that.

 

You have something _beautiful_ between your hands, and suddenly you don’t have it anymore.

 

Because something _bigger_ than you is taking control over it. Something powerful than your love is _coming_ for you.

 

And you can’t _escape_.

 

Because you are at home, you are in the right place, you are in the arms of the only one that can make you feel safe.

 

But you know that you will _die_. You know that this will _end_.

 

You know that.

 

_But you are not able to stop it._

 

And so you _cry_ , and you _scream_. You _fight_. You try.

 

And in the end you just need to take your time.

 

You have to savor, you have to feel.

 

_You need to remember what is worth living for._

 

And so suddenly you found yourself between his arms again. And he is kissing away your tears. His hand is in your center. And you are breathing again.

 

Because your body is still _alive_.

 

And if you can steel _feel_.

 

If your blood is still _hot_.

 

If your heart is beating faster and faster and your breath is heavier because of him, you need to be into that moment with all of yourself.

 

_Your body. Your soul. Your mind. Your heart._

 

And so now Marcus is stroking her, his index finger is circling around her bundle of sensitive nerves. She is _enjoying_ this moment. She is _smiling_. Her head is thrown back. Her throat is exposed to him and so he is _kissing_ her there. Where she _likes_ it.

 

One hand between her thighs. One in her hair. His mouth on her skin. And her heart is racing in her chest. Her voice is braking, because she can’t talk. She is not able to say anything. She can just _feel_. She wants to _feel_. He wants to make her _feel_.

 

_So Abby is feeling it. Leaving it. Enjoying it._

 

And suddenly she is coming undone too.

 

The edge is there and she is running to it. And so her voice is a bit louder this time, his _name_ is slipping out of her mouth, running down her tongue, flying out in the air.

 

The world is _quiet_.

 

But her heart is _loud_.

 

The sun is _dying_.

 

But her body is coming to _life again_.

 

The night is _rising_.

 

But her voice is _braking_.

 

The stars are up in the sky _now_.

 

And their _bodies_ are laying _down_.

 

_Six months_ had passed. They knew about the _end_. They knew it was coming. They knew it was almost _impossible_ to _survive_ this. But they _tried_.

 

_Together_ they tried. With all of their _strength_. They had traveled from a land to another. They asked to tribes and people. They searched for something in places that they didn’t even know existed. 

 

_But this wasn’t enough._

 

So they kept moving forward, and when their people started to get _sick_. They didn’t stopped. They kept moving forward.

 

And when they started to _die_. They kept moving forward. Step by step. One day after the other. They didn’t stop.

 

But when it was clear to everyone that the fight was _over_. That they had _lost_ , and this time for real and for ever.

 

_They stopped._

 

And so they were now _enjoying_ their last moments. Their _last_ days and nights.

 

And Abby and Marcus kept _fighting_ , but this time for _themselves_. This time they took their time. They spent days after days loving each other. Night after night talking to each other.

 

And when words were no longer necessary. They kept _sharing_ the _silence_. They kept talking with _glances_. Their eyes were always _searching_ for something _new_ to _see_. Their hands were always _laced_ together.

 

_They shared kisses, hugs, touches, whispers of love._

 

But they didn’t _promise_ to each other anything. It was not _forever_.

 

_At least not on earth._

 

They knew about the _end_.

 

But this doesn’t make it _easier_.

 

And so now, on their _last_ night, they are looking in each others’ eyes, some tears are still caressing their cheeks.

 

Their bodies are _naked_ , their skin is almost _silver_ under the moonlight. Their breath are calm, their voices are quiet.

 

But their eyes are _wide open_ and their hearts are beating slowly together, in _harmony_.

 

And when the night is already too dark and too deep. When outside the life seems _over_. When everyone else is _sleeping_ , or _pretending_ to do so. They share just three last words. Their last words on earth.

 

_“I love you”_

 

And when the darkness is covering for the last time their bodies. When their last breath is flying out their lungs, they are _together_. Skin to skin. Heart to heart. Loving each other.

 

And after while, up in the _sky_ , miles and miles away from there, where time and space don’t matter, they are opening their eyes again, and what they can see is just each others’ face. And with a smile they _know_.

 

_They are home now._

 

_They are safe._

 

_Together._

 

_Again_.

 

_This time for ever._


End file.
